valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ying Long/@comment-25500470-20141225175945/@comment-25223181-20150106000008
Fjbros, your first point is pretty much moot based on the ranking trends of the current and past two events. I attempted to rank for the Halloween event this year, when the free FAW BP was still implemented. I got 6-7 million points per day, and that landed me in the 300s. I wouldn't have event gotten the HUR with that many points per day, consistently. This current event, for example, 6-7 million points per day lands you a spot in the top 100, or at least very close. What has happened is that people are doing the same things that they ahve always done to rank, but are simply earning fewer points due to the lack of free BP. All that happened was that the point distributions shifted. Having more players does not mean that more points are needed to rank. As I've said, ranking points have shifted far back in number. However, I somewhat agree with this point, since it is a bit absurd to only give 512 players the RR. What you have is not necessarily more points, but far more competition (which you said), and maybe Nubee should consider adjusting the RR margins. The event SR cards flood premium and ultimate summon during events. When I first joined, on my very first day of playing the game, I got HSR Scathach from the free summon tickets that I received at the start (I joined the day after 3 Steps of Love started). I also got the event SR every event after that aside from 4 from ultimate summos that I happened to have or the premium summon tickets I got from AD or ranking. The new point boosts are unfair, but Nubee wants money, so I can understand that from a capitalistic perspective. That does make it more difficult to rank up, but if rank 300 is ~ 3.5 million points per day, that's 100 FAW if you can deal the maximum damage each try. If you have 19 BP, with the free refill, that's 12 hours that you would need to wait in order to have 95/100 FAW. That's a reasonable timeline if you can stagger the BP throughout the day, provided that you sleep 7-10 hours per day. Of course, that works for those with 19 BP... It is more difficult for people with, say, 12 BP to rank, but nothing has really changed from the free FAW BP days in that regard. Although, since AW and FAW sometimes drop Valkyrie Swords Light, and you get 4 free ones from each event, you can use these to boost your points for free. This is what I did throughout my past events. I normally got anywhere from 636-133 using only my free VSL stash, which had grown to ~80 over the events. You can also accumulate shoes and swords by the mid rankign rewards. The 1000-501 bracket provides a pretty good mixture of shoes and swords, which you can save for events that you really want ot rank in, or give you that extra boost to get into the 400s. "Free URs" from RR and AD have been nerfed since Harmonia (I think that she was the last comparable UR) with the exception of Queen Arthur, who is a nullifier. The reason (I suppose) is that Nubee wants to encourage people to spend money on summons, where most of the profit will be for them. It is more likely that one will spend more money premium-summoning for a UR than on a few item packs to get the RR.